


watcher of the lonely

by sassymordechais (archiveofwebs)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, bottom!Mordechai, kinda hate sex?, top!Jonah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofwebs/pseuds/sassymordechais
Summary: Each time I see youI contemplateWhat I love most of allYour swinging gaitRun from me, darlin-“I had plans for you. Did you know that my dear? I thought about prying every little secret from you, baring your mind open to the Beholding. That all went out the window though when you strutted in that day. I didn’t need the Beholding to whisper your desires into my mind, you were like an open book. So unlike you, Mordechai, but it all worked out.”Mordechai Lukas reaps what he sows, even if he only wanted the spoils.
Relationships: Jonah Magnus/Mordechai Lukas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	watcher of the lonely

**Author's Note:**

> I think bitchy, bossy Jonah is a beautiful thing. I also think Jonah fucking Mordechai is a beautiful thing as well.
> 
> Therefore, when you put one and one together you get this. 
> 
> Okay...I just wanted to write Mordechai getting talked down to and fucked out. I have a huge soft spot for Mordechai, I really do. 
> 
> (lyrics are Run From Me, by Timber Timbre)
> 
> (Also let me have my age differences dammit.)

Resting his chin on Mordechai’s shoulder, Jonah couldn’t help the almost manic grin that spread across his lips. The Beholding had offered him many things, but he didn’t think that this was what the Eye had in mind for him. Nevertheless, it was a very welcomed addition to his new abilities. In his lap, Mordechai trembled, normally smirking face screwed up in pleasure and eyes pressed closed.

Well, that wouldn’t do.

“Ah, ah, ah, _my dear._ Eyes open, looking forward, if you don’t mind.”

The only response that Jonah got was a quick shake of Mordechai’s head, which had rolled to rest on Jonah’s shoulder some time ago. Sighing, the brunette nipped harshly at the other’s neck and pulled his legs further apart, causing the larger man to slide further down more onto him.

“Jo-!”

“I won’t ask again, Mordechai. Eyes. Open.”

He felt more than saw those sharp grey eyes slowly open. The Beholding shuddered around him as it was given unfettered access to the Lonely’s primary avatar. Jonah rolled his eyes at the feedback, cooing into Mordechai’s ear as the Eye sung the Lonely praises.

“Such a good _boy._ I don’t want to see them closed again. You wanted this, after all.”

“This is not-“

“Ah, but it is, my beloved Mordechai.” Pausing, Jonah interrupted his slow rolls into Mordechai’s tight heat with a harsh thrust, sighing with exhilarated content as the older male arched into his wandering hands. “You wanted me to become an avatar of the Beholding, and you want to be treated like this. Except…it’s not a normal sex kink, or anything related to me. You are _obsessed_ with the Beholding. The fact that it’s the exact opposite of you, of your Forsaken, doesn’t matter. You want that power close at hand, and you used me to do it. Well, I hope enjoy what you sowed.”

Trailing a hand up Mordechai’s heaving chest, Jonah wrenched the man’s head straight to look directly in the mirror. In the large reflection, bright green eyes, slightly aglow, met a dazed gaze and tear stained cheeks.

“And look at you. Look at the almighty Lukas patriarch.”

-

Carding a hand through Mordechai’s long hair, Jonah sighed happily as he gave another slow roll of hips. Below him, Mordechai gave a tiny little gasp into the dark emerald sheets, the only sound that he had made in quite some time. Jonah hadn’t lost count of how many times he had brought Mordechai to the edge (it was something he nor the Eye would forget), but he liked to entertain the thought that Mordechai probably had.

He wonders though, as he roughly swipes a thumb over a sensitive nipple, if Mordechai had realized the extent of what he would Know about the other.

He wonders if the avatar had thought he would be safe within his shroud.

He had been stewing for quite some time about what he would do, once he had finally put the pieces together of what was really going on. Yes, he had walked into the Beholding’s gaze all on his own, after finding out about the other fears and realizing that the Beholding was most suited to his liking, but he wonders if Mordechai had sensed his potential. Had he sidled up to him at the dinner party so many years, Jonah freshly out of college, with that cunning smile in hopes that this would happen?

He supposed he could have asked the Beholding, but honestly, he didn’t think he truly cared, at the end of the day. However, most people who crossed Jonah Magnus usually didn’t like what happened afterwards, with political and economic sabotage nipping at their heels, but now Jonah was more, Knew more, and he intended to use that.

“I had plans for you. Did you know that, my dear? I thought about prying every little secret from you, baring your mind open to the Beholding. That all went out the window though when you strutted in that day. I didn’t need the Beholding to whisper your desires into my mind, you were like an open book. So unlike you, Mordechai, but it all worked out.”

Gently raking the nails of one hand down the side of the sailor’s hip and down his calf, Jonah smiled softly at the pleasured sigh Mordechai released. Despite his anger, Jonah truly did love this man, so he supposed, for a moment, he could be gentle.

“-nah…”

“Shh, beloved, I’m still talking. Now, where was-ah, yes. Such an open book. I think in all the years I’ve known you, that was the easiest moment to read you, and I only needed my own two eyes. I had thought it was your normal lust, just amplified by what I had become. That night though, after you had cunningly smiled your way into another date, I had a very interesting series of dreams. Various moments of sex, against walls and desk, beds and floors. Moans and cries, rough hands and harsh words. I had truly thought nothing special of it, until my own voice echoed in my head. My own voice telling me to keep my eyes open, about how nice it was to have such a powerful man at my beck and call. The last bit of those dreams, oh I remember this so clearly, is the sight of that corded moniker bracelet that all of you Lukas’ have, firmly wrapped around my left wrist.”

In his grasp, Mordechai jolted and struggled for a moment, Jonah’s words settling into his head and momentarily dragging the pleasure away. The brunette clicked his tongue and grasped onto Mordechai’s shoulder and calf, giving a series of quick and harsh thrusts that brought the greying blonde back under the hands of bliss.

“Oh my beloved Mordechai Lukas, a man of power and Loneliness, wanting to be kicked down by having every cloud of your fog blinked away from you by Knowing.” Leaning down to press himself against Mordechai’s back, pushing that long hair to the side as he did so, Jonah peppered kisses down that arched spine, around a taunt neck, up a bearded chin, and across a red cheek. He turned and tilted Mordechai’s chin up to stare in those hazy eyes, shyly smiling for a moment.

“I could never kick you down though, my Lonely avatar. I could bring you close to that blissful end you seek, over and over, knowing how badly you crave it, Knowing how despite you being with me your God is feasting off the loneliness coursing through your mind as I only use your body, ignoring your pleas. Knowing that despite everything, I still love you.”

Surging forward to firmly kiss Mordechai, Jonah sighed into that warm mouth as his felt the body under him freeze then shudder, Mordechai’s eyes slipping shut as his mind and body drowned under pleasure.

-

Easily cleaning them up, Jonah giggled to himself as even in his post-orgasm rest, Mordechai took it upon himself to curl around Jonah. From what Jonah had learned over the years, this was not Mordechai’s normal sleeping position (the man usually slept like his was in a coffin), and only occurred when they were together.

He sometimes liked to think it was Mordechai’s way of keeping the Lonely out, other times he liked to think it was because Mordechai loved him (the ring on his finger was steadfastly ignored, though he did glimpse down just for a split second to see the intertwined LM engraved on the silver band). Bringing his hands up to comb through Mordechai’s greying hair, he caught sight of one of the many eye shaped pendants that now hang on his wall. He nodded to it once, before reaching behind him and tapping the notebook that contained the night’s experiences that lay on his nightstand.

The green gem in the center of the pendant shone brightly for a brief moment, then turned black.

Placing a soft kiss to Mordechai’s brow, Jonah tucked his chin under a neatly trimmed beard and closed his own eyes, happy to be in the arms of his husband and to have served his God.

**Author's Note:**

> It's always Mordechai Lovin' Hours over on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/sassymordechais) if you wanna hang out and chat about him!
> 
> Let Mordechai Get Dicked Down 2k20 is all I have to say, in conclusion.
> 
> Also this look a left turn after the first line break and was not intended but oh well. I'm all down for dominating and domineering Jonah. 
> 
> (also yes, i do kinda ship the Lonely and the Eye...)


End file.
